The future of the Gilmores
by RebelWithoutAPause
Summary: What I think would have happened in the future of the Gilmore Girls if the show was still on air. MY first story so please bear with me. Of course L/L,Rory, and many other characters of the show.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first chapter. & my first fanfic. I'm a bit slow with this, but I'll get there eventually, tell me how you like it! Give me inspiration to continue!**

* * *

"_No, I'm not waiting, its now or never!"_

"_I don't like ultimatums!"_

"_I don't like Mondays, but unfortunately they come around eventually."_

"_I can't just jump like this."_

"_Well, I'm sorry to hear that. And I have to go." _

Lorelai woke up in a cold sweat and looked around, she couldn't have been going through the same thing twice.  
She looked at her fuzzy clock and it said 3:45, it was just a dream.

"Thank god" she whispered to herself, almost forgetting that someone else was in the room

"Lorelai?, are you ok?" Luke sat up and kissed her shoulder lightly, but enough to give her chills down her spine.  
"Yeah I'm fine, just a bad dream."  
"Alright then, well lets get back to sleep because I have to wake up in an hour to open up the diner, remember, Caesar is vacation."

She gives Luke a kiss and then lays her head back on the pillow, trying to force herself to sleep. It doesn't work after twenty minutes so she lays on her back and stares at the ceiling.

Lorelai thought about all that has happened in the past year, so many things have changed, life changing things and she knew that things were bound to get much better.

~~~~~Around 9am~~~~~

"Coffee, Coffee, Coffee!!!" Lorelai says as she puts her purse on the stool next to her and sits down.  
"Hey doll how ya doing?" Babette says across the room.  
"I'm doing good Babette, I'm just waiting for my service.... Wheres Luke?"  
"Oh he had to run over to Dooses to pick up some stuff for burgers, his produce order didn't come in today"  
"Well since Caesar is on vacation, then who is here?"  
"Oh he hired this stud! He has a great ass, let me tell you. Well it's probably not as good as Luke's, but you know, its a nice ass. Anyway, this guys name is Jeremy and hes in the back cooking Kirks special order, you know how kirk is."  
"yeah I do, thanks Babette, maybe for once I can actually get my own coffee before Luke comes back in and finds out"  
Just as Lorelai got up out of her seat and got behind the counter, she was almost on home plate when Luke walks in as she's pouring the coffee.

"What do you think you are doing?! Get out from behind the counter, you know better than that Lorelai, You don't get covered under my insurance!"  
"Lukeee, but you weren't here and I needed coffee. Plus stud man over there was making Kirks order, and you know how Kirk is with his butter to toast ratio"  
"Lorelai."  
"I know, sack of potatoes, got it."

She smiled and gave him a big kiss, she was so glad for things to be back to normal.

* * *

Rory has been on the campaign trail for about three months now, and shes got the routine down. Its not her usual scenery, but shes glad shes back to writing, doing what she loves the most.

"Good morning Abbey, hows the kids doing?"  
"Good, good. I just got off the phone with my youngest Micheal. He misses me like crazy, but he knows I'll be home to visit them soon.

"Ah, thats good, at least hes acting like a big guy and not crying to you, making things worse."

Rory had become good friends with Abbey, she reminds her a lot of her own mother, which she misses a whole lot. She actually has a few other friends too. Steve, Rachael, and Nick all hang out with her after work when they have free time. The consistency of being with them keeps her mind off of other things, like for example Logan. She hasn't tried to call him, because she knew if she did she would break down. This is not something Rory Gilmore would normally do.

She hasn't ever wallowed after a break-up, unless you count dean. But she was sixteen and it was her first boyfriend, that was a known fact. She is now almost twenty-four and she can't be doing that anymore. She's a woman, a strong independent woman that can deal with not having a boyfriend, or so she kept telling herself.

Just as she was getting all her notes together for the rally her phone starts to ring.

"_hello? Rory my love are you there?"_

_  
_"Finn, is that you? Hows Costa Rica doing for you?

_"Who else would have a stunning voice like this?? eh, I'm back in the states now, I think the ladies over there have something wrong with their sight cause none of them would even dare to take a double look at me. Of course Colin got into a bloody mess there involving__a mariachi band, some cheap rum and nude horseback. I'm glad I have that great story to tell for years my love cause as of tomorrow I am a CEO of Rittmanns Company."_

_  
_"Wow, I hope you have pictures cause I would love to get them from you, to do some mocking, and of course have some blackmail saved up on Colin, I can never seem to get some on him, maybe now I will. Congrats on the promotion. I know it was hard for you to chill out and get some sense into you, but I told you it would pay off in the end. Look at you Mr. CEO!"

"_Maybe now that I am the CEO I can finally get the darling Rory Gilmore to go out with me for once, Do I have any luck with that hmmm? And yes I already sent you them, they should be there by tomorrow. There's a great one of Me in a banana hammock. That's what you can look forward to my love, just picture it. Well I've got to go, some bourbon is calling my name and I must have at it."  
__  
_"Well Finn, I know that you have tried to improve your 'romantic ways' but its not doing wonders for me. Thanks for the pics I have something to look forward to now. And have some bourbon for me, you know you want to. Bye Finn, talk to you soon."

She hangs up the phone and laughs, she can ever get sick of those phone calls from grabs her stuff and pushes through the crowd, "its going to be jam-packed today, I can already see it" she mumbles to herself as the future president gets ready to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

"MAIL CALL!!!" one of the other journalists yell as they walk on the bus. Everyone begins to call out each others names and hands out the mail. Rory patiently waits for her name to be called, so she doesn't act like all those other idiots that seem like they've never gotten a piece of mail in their life.

Nick hands her the big fat package that is from Finn and of course a letter from her grandparents. She decides that she can't wait to see the pics and her grandparents letter can definitely wait.

She rips open the package and about fifty pictures come flying out with a letter. As she is picking up the pictures, she notices on the back there are numbers on all of them. As she starts to read the letter she then realizes why he wrote the letter

_Rory my love:  
I thought I would better inform you of these pictures with a little narration. I bet you can here my voice too, You know you think it's sexy. Well anyways, it goes in numerical [wow, I must be getting older and wiser since I'm using words with more than one syllable] order, the numbers on the back if you haven't already noticed. Well enjoy darling and I hope to hear from you after you finish._

_The one and only Finn._

The letter goes on in detail about every single picture. One of Colin and Finn trying to act like Tarzan on vines. One of Colin and the mariachi band. One of Finn attempting to dance around a fire for a tribal dance. The pictures go on and the stories continue about every one. She is on the verge of tears cause she is laughing so hard.

A few of her co-workers begin to look at her and all she says is, "You have to know them to understand." She gets to the last picture and then completely shifts emotions. Her eyes get mesmerized into the picture. Its one of Logan about to cliff dive. She had no idea that he went. She had no idea that they still kept contact. They were on opposite sides of the U.S. And they never talked about Logan.

She guessed because they knew. Colin and Finn knew that she was still holding on, still having some type of hope that he will just change his mind one day and call her. Her accusations were right. On the last narration Finn wrote:

_I know you miss him. We're rooting for you still. You were right for him my love, no matter how much he wants to deny it. We all see it. Now its us still trying to convince him that he's a dumb ass that made a stupid decision. Give us time._

With that she broke down in tears.

* * *

"LUKEEEE! Hurry up we are going to be late!" Lorelai yelled up the stairs at the crap shack.

"How many times am I gonna to tell you that I'm not going to wear this ridiculous outfit idea of yours? I'm not going until you tell me where my dress shirt is at. I've searched throughout this whole room and I can't find it. If you expect me to wear this Ramones T-shirt to your parents house you've got another thing coming to ya, you are a crazy lady!"

"How bout we compromise? I'll tell you where the blazer is and you can wear the t-shirt underneath. That seems like a fair idea."

"No it doesn't. Your know your mother Lorelai. She will ask me to take off the blazer and then if I tell her no, she will go into an explanation about how rude it is not to take it off and I'll probably end up feeling the same way you did when it was Rory's first day at Chilton and it looked like you were ready for a round-up."

"Thats not fair, that damn alarm clock didn't work, and I didn't have time to pick up my dry cleaning!"

"Did you have to go and give slop to the pigs that morning also?" Luke was finally one upping her. She always has remarks to everything but for once she was stumped.

"Well... uhh.. LUKEEE! You know how she is when we are late, she goes into a rant about that too. So just give up. And come on!" as she gives the infamous Gilmore look and thats all it took.

"Fine, but I'm blaming it all on you when she gives me that look."

* * *

Gilmore residents

"So we just tell her that there were cows on the interstate and when they tried to push them off a UFO flew down and multiplied them and we had to wait for the cleanup of the thousands of cows moo-ing and such."

"Yeah Lorelai, cause that's a believable story. How about we just tell them what really happened?"

"And then it will be your fault and then they will hate you even more than they already do and this whole reason for you coming and improving your relationship with them will be shot and you will be stuck with nothing."

"We'll tell them we were late due to cows then? We you can do the honors of telling your mother."

"Drat!" As she reached for the doorbell the door opens.

"Lorelai, you are almost an hour late, what's your excuse this time?!"

"Hi mom, I'm doing fine, and hey look, Luke is here with me too. Aren't you glad that we weren't in a horrible accident involving cows?"

"You had to mention the cows didn't ya?" Luke mumbled only loud enough for Lorelai to hear.

"Cows? What about cows? The things you come up with in your head Lorelai it makes me wonder sometimes. Just come on and get in the house before your father goes back to his office and stays on the phone for another two hours."

They walk into the house and Both of them take off their coats. Fortunately Luke forgets about the T-shirt and Lorelai snickers underneath her breath.

As Emily tells them to go straight into the dining room she gets Lorelai martini and Luke a beer. The usual for both.

Lorelai can't take it any longer, she has to say something.

"So Luke, planning on going to any concerts tonight?"

"What are you talki.... Damnit Lorelai, I totally forgot about the shirt. Now I'm going to have to sit through dinner with this on and hear it from both of your parents. You owe me big when we get home."

"Oh I'll repay you I promise." She winks at him and gives him that look that makes him forget what he was mad at her about.

"Richard please go tell the maid to bring out the salads so we can get this going. I really need to get to bed early tonight, I have that DAR event very early in the morning."

"Emily, does it look like I am a carrier pigeon, a messenger or anything of that sort? No, so please stop telling me to go get the maid that seems to disappear every second she can."

The dinner is with normal conversation and luckily the topic of Luke's shirt does not come up.

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring._

"Shoot!."Lorelai grabs her phone out of her purse and starts to get up, when she does Emily of course pipes in.

"What did I tell you about keeping your phone on at the table??"

"Mom, it will be just a second, I promise."

She answers her phone and hears a sobbing girl on the other side of the phone.

"Rory? Whats wrong hunny?"

"Mom, I need you."

* * *

**A/N: I'm on a roll now with this writing. Hope I get more reviews than last time. I love to hear what everyone has to say! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for such the long wait. I've been sick, holidays and work have consumed my time. Plus my Internet was off for a few days, I couldn't post all the chapters that were waiting for you. More to come soon!!!**

"Where are you at Rory?, I'll come to you, no matter where you're at."

"I'm at the house mom. I had a 4 week leave that every journalist gets when they join the campaign trail. So I took it now. I have somebody subbing for me until or if I go back."

"If you go back?? Did something happen on the trail to make you wanna leave? Whats going on? You can't just call me and tell me that you need me and then not talk about it. I guess I'm just gonna have to make an excuse to leave so me and Luke can go home. Plus, I'm doubting you wanna see your grandparents anytime soon, so I'm not telling them that you are home. I just say its with Paul Anka or something."

"Alright mom, hurry please I need supplies too. Ice cream, Twizzlers, Swedish Fish, M & M's whatever you can get mom."

"Ok babe, I'm on my way." Lorelai hangs up the phone and walks into the dining room while Richard and Emily are fully noticing the shirt that Luke is wearing. The times that she wishes she had a video recorder always happen at the worst moments.

"Mom, Dad there is a emergency with Paul Anka and I have to go bring him to the vet right away. I'm sorry we have to leave and I'm sorry that we were late today. Bad things come in three's right?"

"Thats why I never thought it was necessary to own a pet, they always rack up on Vet bills and shots and all that unnecessary junk. You would think Lorelai that you would just keep that mangy thing outdoors."

"Mom he's not mangy, he's a very good dog. He just gets into chocolate, even though its bad for him." She loves a bickering match with her mother every once in a while, but nows not the time.

"And what did you mean by bad things come in three's? Yes you were late, and yes Paul anka was another... but whats the third one?"

"Oh, uh my heel broke before we came here, part of the reason why we were running so late. Luke was trying to glue it back on so I could still wear it.. Then we couldn't find the super glue, and well you know the rest. Alright mom, so I'll call you during the week to set up dinner for next time, it all depends on how the dog is doing."

They walk out the door in a rush and Luke has no idea what is going on. All he knows is that Lorelai asked him to stop at the market so she could pick up some stuff and then he heard her mumble something about Rory.

"Whats wrong with Rory? She was the one that was on the phone wasn't it?"

"What...uhm yeah it was her. She's at the crap shack right now and she needs me. I have no idea why she needs me, but she does. And plus I promised to pick up supplies for her."

"Supplies?"

Yes Luke supplies. God, you've known me and her for how many years and you don't know the term of supplies? Ice cream, Chips, Candy, Pizza, Your food, etc."

"Oh gotcha, didn't know there was a term for it geez. How bout this. Drop me off at the diner, I will cook a whole bunch of food and I will bring it over as soon as I get done with it. You take your Jeep back home and I'll walk it."

"Awh Luke, its freezing outside, you shouldn't have to walk. I'll wait for you."

They part their ways and they get all they need. Ironically Lorelai was waiting for Luke this time, She never made it out of the market in five minutes. Luke finishes the burgers and they both leave in the jeep to the crap shack.

"Lorelai, maybe I should just drop you off so you can spend some time with Rory by yourself. I don't wanna interrupt your mother-daughter time."

"Luke its fine, you are like a father to her, she won't mind and plus maybe it will be good to get a second perspective on what ever is going on with her."

They arrive at the house and while Luke is grabbing everything in the Jeep Lorelai runs in the house to find her daughter.

She finds Rory in her room with a whole bunch of things around her. She then realizes what it is. Logan's Box.

_That damn boy, what did he do to her now._ Lorelai mumbles underneath her breath as she walks into her daughters room.

Its gonna be a long night as she holds Rory while she is sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

"What did he do to you Rory?" Lorelai managed to whisper after an hour of holding her daughter in silence.

"He didn't do anything mom, I'm just thinking that I made a big mistake. Yah know saying no to him. I mean I've been so sad without him, and everyone knows that I miss him, even Colin and Finn know."

"Well its a hard process to get through hun, look how long it took me and Luke to make things to smooth. You guys just may have hit a huge pothole, but it will patch up and you'll get over it. Who knows even though you don't wanna hear it, but he might not be the one for you. Plus you weren't ready. Why would you push yourself into something that you didn't wanna do?"

"I guess you're right mom. But its still going to be hard. Being on the trail has gotten me to think a lot about the things that I have done with my life and all the experiences with the relationships that I've had. I didn't wanna get married, settle down and become a high-society wife. Logan knew I was never like that anyways. He knew that I wanted to further my career. I mean come on, I just graduated from Yale. What did he expect."

"I think you need to call him." No matter how much Lorelai didn't like what she was saying, she knew it was the right thing to do.

"Really mom? You think I should?"

"Yeah I do kid, I honestly think it will be a good idea. I don't think it would be a smart idea for me to call him, I'm not the one he was with for three years."

Rory smiled and got up to get her phone

"I didn't mean call him at this exact moment Rory. I meant tomorrow or next week when you're ready."

"Mom,calm down. I'm just texting Finn for Logan's number. I'm going to call him later tonight. I don't wanna wait too long and chicken out, or do it too soon and not know what to say. So we are going to order some Chinese and watch some reruns of Will and Grace."

"Hunny, I'm totally fine with that, plus that will be fun getting Luke to watch Will and Grace."

"Luke's here? Oh don't tell me you guys had something planned for tonight. I know you had the grandparents dinner, but I hope not anything afterwards. Oh man! I ruined your night didn't I?"

"Not at all, trust me. Its not normal to have my daughter here, so I think he will understand. On the way over he was going to stay the night in the diner just because he didn't wanna intrude on us. Hes such a sweet guy."

"Awh, he is sweet. But in the diner? Why not upstairs in his apartment?"

"You haven't heard? Well of course you haven't heard,you just got back. He hired a new guy named Jeremy & hes living in the apartment upstairs. Luke figured he needed another person, and since he wasn't using his apartment anymore, he could rent it out. It turned out to be a pretty good investment. Jeremy has a great ass and he's a nice guy."

"Mom, a nice ass? Uh what about Luke?"

"Babette told me about it, I didn't personally look myself. Geesh!"

* * *

The Girls got their Chinese after they got a earful from Luke about how they need to eat more healthy and blah blah blah... Well At least thats what they heard. After four hours of Will and Grace, Rory decided that she couldn't put it off any longer, she had to call him.

Ok can do this, Rory thought to herself as she walked back into her room and dialed the number. All she had to do is press the send button. Here goes nothing.

_Ring Ring Ring. Hello?_

Rory instantly hangs up. It was a woman's voice. Maybe he has a secretary for his phone. What am I thinking? She thought to herself. Forget it! I'm not going to do it anymore.

As soon as she puts her phone down it starts to ring. So she picks it up.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, did somebody call from this number?"_

_  
_oh, thank goodness. Its Logan's voice. OH WAIT, I ANSWERED MY PHONE AND ITS LOGAN, OH WHAT DO I SAY NOW??!! goes through Rory's head while it feels like minutes pass before she says another word.

"Yeah hi, I did call from this number, I don't know if it is the right one though, I'm looking to speak with Logan Huntzberger."

_This is Logan, & may I ask who this is?_

Deep Breath."Its Rory, Rory Gilmore."

As there was silence on the phone, Rory was just getting ready to hang up when Logan started to speak.

"_Rory. I haven't talked to you in months. Why are you calling me?"_

"Well, I didn't know if you wanted me to keep in touch even after everything, so I never did, and when Finn sent me pictures the other day of you guys in Costa Rica, I decided I would call you."

"_Oh. Well I'm busy right now. Is there any way we can meet up tomorrow instead? I'm in Connecticut until Tuesday for some business."_

"Tomorrow? Yeah sure, tomorrow sounds good. Where do you wanna meet up exactly?"

"_Lets meet up at the old pub by Yale campus, you remember where its at? Around one for lunch?"_

"That's fine, I'll see you there. Bye!"

Rory hung up the phone and breathed. Shes going to see Logan tomorrow for the first time in five months. FIVE MONTHS. This will tell her if there is still something there. She's nervous, more nervous than anything. Theres only one thing she needs to do now, Talk to her mother.


End file.
